1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new swivel construction, such as a swivel construction for interconnecting a gasoline dispensing nozzle construction to its gasoline supply hose, and to a new method of making such a swivel construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a swivel construction comprising a body member and an adaptor member, each member having opposed ends and having a passage passing through the ends thereof, one end of the body member and one end of the adaptor member being disposed in telescoped relation, the construction having retaining means disposed between the telescoped ends and tending to hold the members in the telescoped relation while permitting swivel movement therebetween, the construction having seal means disposed between the telescoped ends and tending to seal the telescoped ends together while permitting swivel movement therebetween. For example, see the U.S. patent to Moore et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,163 and the U.S. patent to Rabinovich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,834.